


The Director and The Star

by GoblinVibes



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Alex likes to steal Brian’s hoodie like a rat, Alex love attention, Boys In Love, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, So does Brian, let them be happy, thats why he’s the star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinVibes/pseuds/GoblinVibes
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Brian Thomas
Kudos: 13





	The Director and The Star

They had fallen asleep together. Wrapped up in each other’s arms as they breathed in unison. Alex’s long legs wrapped around Brian’s, holding him as close as he can to his body, never wanting to let go. Never wanting to lose each other again. Brian’s hand was in the blonde’s hair, holding gently, his hand now limp as he was fast asleep, fallen asleep to the sound of his boyfriend already snoring.

It was a nice cold night, the gentle breeze coming in through the open window. Oh how they cherished these moments. To just be together alone in Alex’s house, cuddling and whispering soft nothings into each other’s ear. Brian, making a stupid joke but it made Alex laugh anyways, he always laughs at his jokes. 

Before they even knew it, they had fallen asleep while talking to each other. Talking about nothing but at the same time, talking about everything. Alex always loved to ramble on and on about something that was in his head, something that he liked or maybe it was something that was worrying him that day. Brian loved to listen to him. Loved to hear his voice, loved how excited he gets when he talks about filming or about a movie he liked. How his eyes just seem to light up.   
  
Brian loved how talented his boyfriend was, loved everything about him. Yes, he could get angry at times, but that’s alright. Brian knows he can be bad at expressing his emotions, and he understand that. He loves him none the less.

The two were wrapped up in each other’s arms for about five hours, Brian being the first one to wake up. A yawn escaped his mouth as his eyes looked down, just watching his sleeping lover. He looked so calm, so peaceful like this. He wondered what he had done to earn this man’s love. 

A small smile had crept up onto his face as he gently moved some hair out of Alex’s face, before resting his palm on the male’s cheek, his thumb gently caressing. He would stare at him forever if he could.

Soon, Alex had stirred awake, a mumbled sound leaving his lips before his eyes squinted open, looking up at the shape above him. Though his vision was a bit blurry as he wasn’t wearing his glasses, he could tell it was Brian. A sleepy smile formed on his face too.

“Morning, sleepy head” The actor let out with a small chuckle before leaning in, and kissing Alex on the forehead. 

“Morning, Bri” His voice still sounded so tired as a yawn soon pushed out of his mouth, unwrapping his legs around Brian’s so he could stretch them. 

Another kiss was set onto Alex’s forehead, then on his cheek. Brian was just covering him in kisses. He loved this man oh so much, and would give him all the attention in the world.

Alex let it happen. Little noises of happiness leaving his lips before he had reached his hands up to stop the male from suffocating him in kisses. 

“Ok Bri- that’s enough for right now-“

“You could never get enough kisses, there will never be enough!” Brian let out a chuckle before he finally sat up, stretching his back with a small grunt before looking back at his lover.

”I love you, Al”

”I love you too, Bri”


End file.
